Gohan's first love.
by Solaire
Summary: This story is about Gohan. He meets his first love. I hope you'll enjoy it. Review my story and give me tips or advice.
1. Gohan meets Marinka.

Gohan' s first love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story. 

Gohan' s first love.

Chapter 1: Gohan meets Marinka.

'Gohan, where have you been,' asked Chi-Chi, when he came home.

'I went to the city,' Gohan said.

'What did you do there?' asked Chi-Chi.

'I've met a girl, named Marinka. She's so cute!!

'I'd like to see her, are you in love with her?'

Gohan was blushing. 'Yes,' he said.

'I'm happy for you,' Chi-Chi said. 'Invite Marinka to come over and stay here for a while.'

'She can't,' said Gohan, 'because she is still in school.'

'That's a pity, but she has a holiday now, so you can ask her to come over.'

'I haven't really talked to her jet.'

'Call her then.'

'Umm, I forgot to ask her phone number, but I'm going to the city now and ask if she'll come with me. See you.'

'Bye bye Gohan,' said Chi-Chi.

So Gohan went to the city. After a long search he finally found her.

'Er…Marinka?' he asked.

'Yes?' she turned around.

He was surprised by her astonishing beauty in the moonlight. Her silver-blonde hair almost seemed to try to resemble the shining moon. In her grey eyes was a sparkle, so bright that you could only be silent. It gave you peace.

'What do you want?' she asked, ad the magic was broken. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Gohan, the boy you met today in the city.'

'Oh, you! I remember you! Weren't you the one who saved that little girl?' she said enthusiastic.'

'That's me!' he grinned.

'I want to thank you for doing that! There are enough people dying from traffic accidents already.'

'Thank you,' said Gohan blushing.

'You are blushing,' said Marinka laughing. 'Why did you come here?'

'Er…I want to ask you I've you would like….would like to come to my place and stay for a while,' Gohan said, stuttering and blushing even more then ever before.

'Ooh, what a great idea, yes, why not. Let's go!'

'Umm, I want to give you something. Here, for you.'

'Ooh, wow, a present!' She opened it very quick and she was astonished.

'Do you like it?'

'Ooh, what a beautiful necklace. Thank you. I'm so happy.' She walked to Gohan and she gave him a kiss.

Gohan was completely frozen. 'She kissed me, this is fantastic.' He woke up and walked to Marinka. 'Can you fly?'

'I..I..can't fly.'

'That doesn't matter. I'll hold you and then I will fly you to my house.'

'Isn't flying scary?'

'No, it's fun.'

'I guess. Well you're holding me so it's probably safe.'

   


	2. The meeting.

Chapter 2: The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story. 

Chapter 2: The meeting.

'Mom, I'm home!'

'Oh, hi Gohan did you bring Marinka with you?'

'Yes, her she is,' said Gohan proud.

'Hello, I'm Marinka.'

'Hello Marinka, I'm Chi-Chi, Gohan' s mum. Can you tell something about yourself?'

While Marinka told something about herself Gohan was preparing the lunch. While making a sandwich he heard Marinka say: 'I'm quart-saiyan. My dad is half-saiyan, but…

'What!' interrupted Gohan, 'are you quart-saiyan? That is funny.'

'Why is that so funny,' Marinka asked.

'I'm part-saiyan too.'

'Honey, I'm home! sounded through the house. 'Hello, who is our guest?'

'I'm Marinka,' she said, 'the girlfriend of Gohan.'

'Welcome in our house, I'm Goku, Gohan' s father.'

Goku sat down at the table and began to eat. While eating he asked lots of questions to Marinka and he was surprised to hear that she was part-saiyan.

After the lunch, Gohan and Marinka went to a secret place near the beach and started kissing.

'Gohan,' said Marinka, 'have you had a girlfriend before?'

'No,' answered Gohan, 'why are you asking?'

'You kiss fantastic.'

'Thanks, let's swim.'

Gohan and Marinka were swimming, when Yamcha arrived to visit. He came into the house and asked Chi-Chi where everybody was. 

'Gohan is swimming with his girlfriend and….

'What, does Gohan have a girlfriend? Can't wait to see that sweetie,' interrupted Yamcha.

'Behave yourself Yamcha!' said Chi-Chi while getting mad at Yamcha.

'And where is Goku?'

'He's getting some wood for the fireplace,' Chi-Chi said, 'do you want something to eat?'

'Yes, I'm starving!

Yamcha kept eating and eating and Goku returned with a very large tree for the fireplace.

'Where is Gohan?' he asked.

'Gohan went swimming with Marinka,' answered Chi-Chi.

'Marinka?' asked Gohan.

'Yes sweetie?' 

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Do you like me?'

'Ooh, of course I like you!' and she gave him a kiss. 'You are really nice,' said Marinka, 'do you know?'

'What do you want to do now?'

'Let's go back home.'

'That's a good idea, I'm thirsty.


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story. 

Chapter 3: Surprise!!

When Gohan and Marinka returned home Yamcha was telling about Vegeta and Bulma. He had seen them kissing. While telling it he looked very sad. He was mad because he liked Bulma very much. Goku was very surprised when he heard that Vegeta and Bulma were kissing.

'I think they really like each other,' said Goku. 

'Yes, I'm happy for them,' said Chi-Chi, 'I hope they are happy together.'

Not long after the news that Bulma and Vegeta were dating, Bulma came in to visit.

'I have a lot to tell you guys!' she said.

'Go ahead,' said Goku when he gave her something to drink.

'I'm in love with Vegeta,' she said beaming, 'and I'm pregnant!'

'Really?' said Goku, 'that's fantastic! When do you expect the baby?'

'In 6 months!' she beamed.

Yamcha stood up and walked out of the door. Several loud noises could be heard outside. At the sound of a big crash, everyone was afraid something bad happened to Yamcha.

'I hope he's alright', cried Bulma, and ran outside. Soon the others followed. What they saw was awful. Everywhere lay killed birds, trees and about half of the forest was gone.

'Oh my god, what happened here?' asked Chi-Chi scared.

'Look! Isn't that Yamcha flying?' wondered Gohan.

'Yes, it is! I'll go after him to see if I can calm him down,' said Goku.

'Be careful Goku!' said Chi-Chi.

Yamcha landed on an island and started thinking. He came with the idea to find all the dragonballs and then wish that Vegeta would die, so he could marry Bulma. After the long thinking he fell asleep, not knowing that Goku was trying to find him because he was worried.    


	4. Marinka' s father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story.

Chapter 4: Marinka' s father.

Goku was flying to find Yamcha, when he sensed an enormous power level. He landed and walked slowly to the place where the stranger was. The stranger had noticed Goku and was walking towards him. Goku was very calm. The stranger was standing right in front of him. 

'Hello, who are you? I'm Magan.'

'I'm Goku, can you tell something about yourself?'

'Well, I'm Magan,  I'm a saiyan…..'

'What! Are you a saiyan? How on earth…wait! I know who you are! You have a daughter, named Marinka, right? And she has a boyfriend named Gohan.'

'How do you know that?' said Magan astonished.

'I am the father of Gohan, I'm Goku, also a saiyan. But who is your father?'

'Vagota is my father,' said Magan.

'Who is that?' asked Goku.

'That's a son of Bardock.'

'That's impossible, I have only one brother, Radditz, but he is dead.'

'I know, but you had another brother, older then Radditz. He isn't living anymore, and I'm his son, I'm half-saiyan. Hasn't anyone told you?'

'No, but why are you here?' said Goku.

'When your brother was born, Frieza was attacking planet Vegeta. Bardock, the father of you both, was trying to stop him, and he succeeded, but he had to give his life for it. My father was send to planet Aneke because it was so dangerous. When my father was older, planet Aneke was attacked by Frieza and my father went to planet earth to find you, because he couldn't defeat Frieza alone. But he couldn't find you so he went back to save his planet. Frieza was defeated with the help of the strongest warriors of the planet and my finished Frieza off., but it was fatal to him, all warriors and my father were dead, but all the people and the planet were saved. Now I'm here because Frieza is coming to our planet again and everybody needs your help.'

'Thanks for the explanation, but when were you born then?' asked Goku.

'I was born when my father returned to planet Aneke already, and he never knew he had a son. I went to planet Aneke when I was 18, because I had to see the planet were my father had lived. When I came there, I was astonished by the landscape and how the landscape and how the people lived there, that I decided to stay. I was very happy there and I only went back to earth once, because my mother was very lonely. When I visited my mother I met my wife, Xerinka, and we had a baby, Marinka, she was born on planet Aneke. But my wife was missing planet earth and went back, and she took Marinka with her. That's the whole story.

'I'm glad you found me now, but I'm searching a friend of mine. Would you help me look for him?'

'Of course! Let's go and find him!

After a long search they saw Yamcha. They landed on the island and walked to Yamcha.

'Hi Yamcha, how are you doing? asked Goku.

'I'm fine, I went to this island to think, and when it was hard I let a few things explode, but now I'm feeling good again. Goku and Magan looked at what was an island once, everywhere were craters and smoking trees.

'Let's go home, said Goku, 'Yamcha, I completely forgot to introduce you to Magan, my nephew, he's half-saiyan and the father of Marinka, Gohan' s girlfriend.

'Let's go home now,' said Yamcha, 'I'm starving!'


	5. Marinka sees her father again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story.

Chapter 5: Marinka sees her father again.

When Goku, Magan, and Yamcha arrived home, Krillin, Marron, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Marinka were waiting for them.

'Dad,' screamed Marinka and started crying, 'why are you here, I haven't seen you since I was a baby.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't  there for you when you needed me, but now I'm here because my planet is in danger, and I went to earth to ask Goku if he could help me.'

'I missed you dad, do you stay here now?' asked Marinka.

'No, I'm sorry, but Goku and I leave tomorrow.'

'I knew I couldn't trust you, you leave me every time, but you can go, I never knew you, so go ahead!'

Magan was surprised about what his daughter said, but he was just the same, he thought: 'This is really my daughter, headstrong and opinionated.'

'Yamcha, how are you?' asked Bulma. 

'I feel great!' said Yamcha, 'but I'm starving!'

'Let's eat!' said Gohan.

 After dinner Gohan took Marinka to the cinema. When they came home, Chi-Chi asked Gohan and Marinka if the movie was good.

'Err…we haven't seen much of the movie, really! said Gohan.

'Ooh, how cute! You were kissing right! said Chi-Chi.

'Yes, said Marinka, 'we did, he kissed me all the time, and it wasn't unpleasant.

'Mom, we are going outside, alright?' asked Gohan.

'That's fine with me,' said Chi-Chi.

Gohan and Marinka walked to the rocks holding each other. They were lying down on a rock and watched the moon and the stars. The touched each other and Marinka was lying on top of Gohan. Gohan took of Marinka' s top and skirt. Marinka took of Gohan' s trousers and t-shirt. They kissed each other and Gohan took of Marinka' s underwear and Marinka took of Gohan' s. They were having a great time, but that was interrupted by a gigantic explosion. They put on their close and were sitting on the rock. 

'What was that?' asked Marinka scared.

'Let's go home and ask.' said Gohan.

They walked slowly back home to ask Chi-Chi.

'What's wrong?' asked Gohan to Chi-Chi. 

'Frieza is attacking the planet, but Magan and Goku are fighting with him.'

'I need to help them!' said Gohan.

'No Gohan, you are staying here with Marinka.'

'Okay…'

'Gohan, could you learn me how to fly?' asked Marinka.

'Of course, but I'm exhausted, I want to sleep first.'

'Can I sleep with you in your bed?' 

'Yes, why not!' 

'I'm really looking forward to my first lesson tomorrow!'

Gohan and Marinka fell asleep and dreamed about each other…..

I hope you enjoy my story, but if you have tips or comments, write me a review!!

Thanks, Pasific.


End file.
